Reborns Gundam
How Reborns Gundam joined the Tourney The Reborns Gundam is a machine based on all accumulated mobile suit technology data from Veda. The base design of the Reborns Gundam was completed at a considerably early stage. Originally, the unit was developed as two separate units, with the CBY-001 1 Gundam designated as the lead machine, with the CBY-077 GN Cannon acting as its support unit. But because he did not want to rely on a companion, Ribbons Almark commissioned the two machines be merged into one so he can use it alone.3 The end result of this was the Reborns Gundam. The earlier version of Reborns Gundam, the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, also contains a third Tank Mode. However, it was considered redundant after acquiring the Twin Drive System technology. In regards to its functionality, technology, performance, and armaments, the Reborns Gundam is superior in performance to all mobile suits of its' time.3 The only drawback of the Reborns Gundam is the limited battery life of the two GN Drive Taus, which powers it. The Reborns Gundam features a Trans-Am System and is the second unit to have a Twin Drive System; these systems were reverse engineered from stolen Celestial Being data by Anew Returner.3 The Reborns Gundam's combat performance closely match those of GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. The Reborns Gundam is able to quickly overwhelm most opponents in either form separately, but its especially effective because of its versatility to quickly switch between both Cannon and Gundam forms while in combat. This allows it to be formidable unit in all forms of combat. The Reborns Cannon Mode specializes in long-distance heavy-assault attacks. Combat data from the GN-005 Gundam Virtue is used in the Reborns Cannon Mode design. The sensor inside the head visor it adopted is in the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon's sensor line. It features 4 powerful Large GN Fin Fangs that function as beam cannons on its chest, a GN Buster Rifle, and 2 Egner Whips (similar to those on the GNMA-0001V Regnant mobile armor). Its 5 beams may be fired together in unison to produce a much larger cannon blast. It shares 2 Beam Sabers mounted near its neck with its Reborns Gundam form. The Reborns Cannon Mode has limited mobility and options for close combat besides the beam sabers. The mobile suit relies on its Reborns Gundam form for a more balanced close and middle-to-long range combat strength. The Reborns Gundam Mode features a more balanced array of usable weaponry, making it the most used form. This form specializes in short to mid-range combat with armaments that include a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, 8 Small GN Fin Fangs, and 4 Large GN Fin Fangs. The Small Fin Fangs are hidden within the shield and armor from the underside, the Large Fin Fangs detach from Reborns Cannon Mode's chest mounted beam cannons. Overall, the Reborns Gundam is a highly adaptable and versatile mobile suit with high performance. With its ability to quickly transform between two modes coupled with its Twin Drive System, the Reborns Gundam's capabilities are close to those of the 00 Raiser. However, the Reborns is hindered by its GN Drive Taus being its power source. Taking the Reborns Gundam, Ribbons Almark travels back years to the past. He soon finds what would be known as the Stone Mask. Believing he can lead humanity with this discovery, he is hunted by a white Saber-Tooth Tiger named Shira. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds its beam saber and buster rifle underneath the chest area. After the announcer calls his name Slashes its beam saber, launches its Fin Fangs, then goes into Cannon Mode and fires a laser as the camera zooms, then Ribbons Almark announces "I, Ribbons Almark, shall lead humanity." Special Moves Buster Shot (Neutral) Fires from buster rifle. Can be shot three times in a row. Cannon Sweep (Side) Transforms into Cannon mode. Performs a sweeping shot from its buster rifle, hitting multiple foes with a constant stream of damaging energy. Biting Fang (Up) Jumps up and fires from large fin fangs. Enemies hit by their beams are juggled upwards. Fin Fang Rain (Down) Assembles large fin fangs to shower shots from the sky. The beams hit in a wide range around Reborns Gundam. Human Purge (Hyper Smash) Ribbons announces "Trans Am!" then Reborns Gundam uses two sabers to rush through foes with criss cross slashes. At the same time, the large fin fangs fire in random directions forward. As Reborns Gundam lands, the fangs form a circular formation and fire their last shots. Cannon Bite (Final Smash) Ribbons announces "You don't stand a chance!" then Reborns Gundam transforms into Cannon mode to simultaneously fire from both its rifle and large fin fangs at a downwards angle. Victory Animations #Reborns Gundam goes into Cannon Mode and fires a medium-sized laser then Ribbons says "That's right! Without this, my life is worth nothing." #Reborns Gundam thrusts is beam saber three times then launches its Fin Fangs while Ribbons says "The thoughts of simpletons driven by ambition are easy to read." #Reborns Gundam does a jumping slash, goes into Cannon Mode and fires lasers from the Fin Fangs, then turns and does a saber slash while Ribbons says "That's right. The Machine that will guide humanity in this era... Gundam!" On-Screen Appearance Reborns Gundam flies to its point and gathers its Fin Fangs, then Ribbons says "And now you shall be judged. Your crime? Interfering with a higher species." Trivia *Reborns Gundam's rival is a white Saber-Tooth Tiger named Shira, and its second rival is a gutsy Otokojuku first year, Genji Togashi. *Ribbons Almark shares his English voice actor with Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau) in all his Mobile Suits), Predator, Claudio Serafino, Hanzo (World Heroes) and Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits). *Ribbons Almark shares his Japanese voice actor with Amuro Ray (including all his Mobile Suits), Toothless, Buddy Rex and Sabo. *Ribbons Almark shares his French voice actor with the Wraith, Jin Kisaragi, Mr. Dooter, Dingodile, Rasetsu, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Conkeldurr, Bang Shishigami and Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits). *Ribbons Almark shares his German voice actor with Majora's Wrath and Frosty Toya. *Ribbons Almark shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Suigetsu Hozuki, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Kung Lao, Ryo Sakazaki, Nam and Tus. *Ribbons Almark shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Cradily, Slayn Starseeker and Jin Kisaragi. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters